Cronica de un siriviente
by Koone
Summary: Un Len k. x Rin K. basado en a historia de La saga Evil..esta inspirada esta historia, lleva romance, drama, todo lo que puede llevar una historia, esto comienza en el reino de la traidora humanidad y termina ahi..
1. Cronica de un sirviente I

Nota: Esta historia contiene insesto "RinxLen" (no mucho, tampoco)e.e, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad x3

_ Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existió el reino de malvada Humanidad y ese lugar era gobernado por la joven princesa con 14 años de edad. Poseía lujos y elegantes muebles y una sirviente con un rostro similar. Todo cuanto quisiera podía poseer. Si alguien se oponía a sus deseos sólo bastaba con jalar una cuerda y ya. ___

_Una tirana Princesa, una Rosa Malvada, una fina flor... En su más viva coloración, rodeada de patéticas hierbas, su nombre era Kagamine Rin. ___

_ Mi querida princesa tomaré tu lugar, __  
><em>_El destino decidió no debemos continuar, __  
><em>_Si tú fuiste malvada problemas no habrá, __  
><em>_Tu sangre en mí estará y el tirano morirá. ___

_En el jardín soleado, rodeado de bellas flores de todos los colores, el ferviente testigo de nuestra infancia feliz. No había espacio para preocupaciones ni miedos, solo existíamos nosotros. Ella… mi hermana Rin y yo, éramos el fiel espejo del otro. Cabellos rubios y largos, cada día era mejor que el anterior. Nuestras risas y juegos eran el plato de siempre. Pero con tan sólo 5 de edad no sabía de lo que nuestra familia sería capaz. ___

_Tan sólo hasta hace poco tiempo logré entender lo que el cruel destino nos hizo, porque el camino para unos gemelos como nosotros no podía ser el mismo, por lo menos no ahora. Siendo ella la mayor, destinada a ser la princesa de este mundo de insana humanidad, y yo siendo el menor debía cumplir mi deber volviéndome su viva protección, estando para servirle. Era inevitable que nuestra infancia se partiera en dos, una señorita como ella instruida por los mejores profesores, vestida con las mejores ropas no podía compartir el mismo tiempo con alguien como yo, quien juró venir al mundo sólo con el propósito de protegerla y mantenerla feliz hasta el último día de mi vida. Después de la muerte de el ataque de piratas en nuestro reino, más que nunca debía cumplirte. ___

_Aún con aquel conocimiento, por el amor de nuestra unión y de nuestra sangre estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi juramento, sobrellevando aquel peso. No importaba nada más, incluso ahora que vuelvo a estar junto a mi princesa, mi hermana, mi carne y motivo de nacimiento, el cumplir sus deseos y órdenes a la perfección se volvió mi reto; y mi premio era su sonrisa, esa que nunca cambió a pesar de la diferencia que se nos impuso desde niños. ___

_ Tú y yo nacimos juntas bajo el cielo azul, __  
><em>_Las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer, __  
><em>_Y nuestra familia fue lo que nos separó, __  
><em>_El futuro de los dos la codicia dividió. ___

_De repente todo volvía a ser como antes, nuevamente ella y yo, solos compartiendo a la edad de 5 años, como si no fuera la princesa y yo su sirviente. Sonreía alegremente tumbado entre las primaverales flores, los tiempos volvían a ser los mejores mientras sostenía su mano cálida. ___

_**– No importa lo que suceda, mientras esté contigo el cielo sigue siendo azul, aunque parezca nublado –**__ El sonido de su risa acompañado de sus movimientos entre las flores, rodando y enternecida entre ellas inundaba mis oídos cual melodía de ángeles. ___

_**– Y aunque afuera haya un caos, tenemos nuestro mundo. – **___

_**– Pero si ese caos llegara a alcanzarnos, no tendría miedo porque sé que Len estará ahí para protegerme –**__ Nos levantamos mirándonos fijamente, ambas manos se entrelazan, y una cálida mirada envuelve mi corazón. ___

_ Cuántas cosas nuestro destino nos dará, __  
><em>_Toda nuestra vida siempre lamentaré, __  
><em>_Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidaré, __  
><em>_Y el verte sonreír siempre desearé. ___

_Antes pensaba que el ser el único testigo de su verdadera sonrisa era el más grande privilegio, ignorando con ingenuidad lo que tenías para los demás. Las interrupciones de nuestro tiempo juntos eran inevitables, habiendo un pueblo lleno de hambre e inconformidad esperando sus explicaciones. Ante su trono docenas de mujeres y hombres se postraban ante sus pies rogando alimento. Yo a su derecha miraba atento su expresión, llena de incomprensión, un mano acariciando sus cabellos con vanidad y una nueva sonrisa conocía, una sádica que sólo mostraba, burla y juego era la respuesta para aquellas miserables personas. ___

_**– Tenemos hambre, nuestros niños enferman y mueren diario esperando la ayuda que nunca llega, por favor –**__ Arrodillada con lágrimas y mocos recorriendo su cara, pedía a suplicas atención – __**¡Ayuda! **__– Pero Rin jamás se mostró atenta y misericordiosa – __**Usted es la princesa, ayúdenos...–**___

_De hecho una risa enorme de satisfacción resplandecía en su rostro, llenando de ira a la pobre mujer quién inesperadamente se levanta y corre en su dirección, iracunda cual fiera del monte. Yo sólo bajé la mirada y suspiré conociendo cuál sería el fin de su insolencia, como la llamaba mi dulce hermana. ___

_En breve, guardias fornidos la toman entre sus brazos manchados de sangre inocente. La hacen arrodillar mientras Rin se pone en pie caminando elegantemente, sin dudarlo levanta su mano señalando a la joven mujer atenta ante las crueles y últimas palabras antes de su muerte. ___

_**– Todo aquel se revele en mi contra, no tendrá misericordia, si alguien osa atacarme su castigo no puede ser otro que la muerte. Sólo debo jalar unas cuantas cuerdas y sus cabezas rodarán manchando con sangre–**__ Sostiene seguida de una macabra risa, mi caprichosa hermana ordena la inmediata ejecución de la mujer yéndose por fin. ___

_Dejándome a mí ver el espectáculo, pero qué importaba mi opinión, yo sólo cumplía los deseos de mi amada Rin. No importaba cuánta injusticia fuera presenciada ante mí, siendo éste un palacio lleno de lujos y comodidades. Todo aquello que Rin deseara poseer estaba aquí, todo cuánto quería era traído con inmediatez. Muebles, vestidos, porcelana, seda, comida, bebidas….era imposible no sospechar que siempre y cuando quisiera, ella podía ayudar a toda esta gente, siendo a la vez su deber. Pero era ingenuo pensar que la tirana princesa se apiadaría de las almas hambrientas que rogaban por una gota de agua. Los guardias esperaban mi señal de empezar el temerario momento, siendo yo educado como guerrero, como fiel soldado sirviente de mi hermana. Desvainando la espada de nuestro reino, dispuesto a defenderlo o más bien a ella, mi querida Rin con el dolor de mi conciencia y la satisfacción de mi alma, ejecutaré yo mismo cualquiera sea tu petición. Seré su sirviente y el verdugo de esa gente, sus bellas manos no deben mancharse de sangre. __  
><em>_Después de sentir la carne desgarrarse en mi espada, nada podía hacerme recuperar las fuerzas y los deseos de vivir, como unas bellas palabras de felicitación de sus carmines labios, como la caricia de sus manos en mi rostro, limpiando las manchas de sangre que salpicaban mis mejillas, sonriéndome….susurrándome, compartiendo abrazos más asfixiantes. Encontrándola peinando su cabello, la hallo entretenida en su habitual tarea antes de dormir. Me recibes como siempre, para tranquilizar mi culpable corazón. ___

_**– No hay nada mal Len, ven aquí– **__Me dice volviendo a ser la dulce y tierna Rin de siempre, esa que sólo conozco yo. Siendo ambos las que nos reflejamos en el mismo espejo de nuestros ojos, idénticos salvo por unos centímetros de estatura, siendo yo el más alto. A veces no puedo ocultar la tristeza. Pero ella sabe como aliviarla. __  
><em>_**– Rin….– **__Susurro dejándome envolver por sus brazos. Siento sus perfectas proporciones chocar contra mi cuerpo, llenándolo de nuevas sensaciones distintas a matar. Suspiro cuando sus brazos se enredan en mi torso y los míos contienen su frágil espalda __**– Ya está, puedes dormir tranquila –**__ Aseguró con determinante ternura el cumplimiento de mi misión. ___

_**– ¿Estarás siempre conmigo Len?**__ – Pregunta refugiada entre mis brazos. ___

_**– Por supuesto que sí. No habrá nadie que pueda separarme de tí, ni siquiera la muerte. Porque incluso velaría por mantener tu sonrisa. **__****_

_**– ¿Existe alguna otra persona en quien pienses tanto como en mí?–**____****_

_**– En absoluto. Aunque éste reino esté lleno de personas buenas o malas, en definitiva eres tú en quien más pienso. La única. –**___

_Con seguridad afirmé todas y cada una de esas palabras, porque así lo sentía desde el fondo de mi corazón. Estar siempre con ella, no había atisbo de duda. Yo estaría ahí para Rin siempre, no importa si su sonrisa sea buena o mala, porque yo no la quiero por sus virtudes o defectos, la quiero porque es mi hermana, es mía. Madre que está en los cielos debe perdonarme por esta insolencia, por estos insanos sentimientos... ___

_**– Quédate conmigo esta noche –**__**[/yellow] Pide. Yo sólo puedo estar embelesado con el mover de sus labios. **__****_

_**– Yo... creo que no es buena idea – Solté, era necesario, internamente le pido perdón por ser ésta la única cosa en toda mi vida que no podré cumplirle. **__****_

_**[color=yellow]– Habías dicho que obedecerías todo lo que pidiera ¿no es así? O acaso mentías – **__Pregunta mientras yo me alejo en un intento de autocontrol. ___

_**– Lo sé, es mi presente y lo pienso a diario. Pero prometo que esto será lo único que pueda negarte ahora –**__ Respondí, el dolor de no poder complacer a Rin y el inmenso sentimiento que nace en mi corazón se unen contra mí, en busca de regresar a sus brazos abiertos y su cálido cuerpo. Aprieto mis labios, cierro los ojos. ___

_Cuando la chispa de un sentimiento crece en el corazón hasta convertirse en llama, lo más propicio extinguirlo si es un amor prohibido. Aunque ahora exista la paz y nadie se oponga a las condiciones de mi hermana, en mi interior hay una guerra debatiéndose. ___

_Llevándome a pensar que alejarme momentáneamente de ella es la decisión más sana. ___

_Por suerte… ella misma se ha encargado de aliviar este peso. Enviándome lejos en una de sus tantos caprichos, encontrándome apartado de su presencia, estando en otro lugar donde el cielo es igual de azul a nuestro reino. Donde las personas viven felices y son libres como viento, tan diferente en el nuestro. En un día espléndido como éste, jamás pensé que encontraría a la niña que iba a acabar con esta melancolía. ___

_ Cuando realicé un viaje en otro país, __  
><em>_Una linda niña capturó mi atención, __  
><em>_Era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agradó, __  
><em>_A primera vista ella me enamoró. ___

_De Verde menta era su traje, seguramente hecho por los mejores sastres. Su cabello y ojos me liberaron de mis ataúdes, en especial su sonrisa que inundaba de sonido la concurrida calle. Mis mejillas se pusieron tibias. Una paz me abriga y ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía. Esa joven muchacha iba colgada del brazo de un hombre un poco más alto que ella, ambos se divertían y reían. __  
><em>_Detenidamente quedé pasmada mirando toda su gracia, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que de ella no volví a ver nada. Aquella hermosa joven que había perdido en la mitad de esa calle….si hubiera sabido que cruel sigue siendo el destino hubiera apartado mi mirada de su cara. ¿Cuál puede ser la suerte de alguien como yo? Al pretender a la princesa del reino en el que ahora me encuentro. Lastimosamente mis deberes con amada Rin aún no terminaban, mi estadía en este lugar se prolongaba mientras esa risa inundaba mi alma, yo no podía hacer nada para evitarla. ___

_El reboso del vaso fue cuando por fin pudimos estrechar nuestras manos en una simple reunión de sociedad, de estrechar lazos entre reinos vecinos, no pensé que aquí encontraría al poderío encarnado en esta bella doncella, llamada Miku. Incluso su nombre era tan hermoso como lo que rodeaba. Sus cabellos, sus ojos, sus labios, pero lo que a mí me agradaba era su forma de ser. ___

_**– Kagamine Len, encantado de conocerla su alteza –**__ Me presenté cordialmente. ___

_**– Hatsune Miku es un placer tenerlo de visita en nuestro país, espero le agrade su estancia.**___

_De saber todo lo que estas simples palabras traerían a mi vida, a nuestras vidas hermana mía, hubiera desaparecido de Miku aquel día. Porque después de hoy no pude dejar de pensarla. Se había llevado todos los deseos impuros que sentía por Rin. Cada día era vivir en armonía, no pudiendo evitar conocerlo todo de ella así como ella todo de mí. Esto sólo era el principio de un tierno idilio entre la muchacha de bella sonrisa y el sirviente de Rin. El calendario corría sin medidas, las noches trascurrían y entre nosotros los lazos del amor se fortalecían. Las conversaciones, las cenas, los encuentros casuales y los no casuales me llevaron a caer en el abismo de la alegría. ___

_¿Cuánto tiempo durará toda esta vanidad? Yo sabía como esto iba a terminar. Ella se casaría con aquél hombre, con ese que la vi tomada del brazo el primer día. El Principe y respetado Shion Kaito, ese sujeto encantador por el que toda mujer moriría, menos ella. Si tan sólo Miku se hubiera enamorado de él, sería más fácil salir de su vida. Pero mi infaltable amigo el destino se encargó de hundirnos en las tentaciones del amor prohibido, del amor que no es admitido. ___

_Aún ahora, teniéndola aquí. Compartiendo abrazos cálidos y conteniendo los deseos de besarnos desde que nos miramos esa tarde de verano. Como permitimos que la llama de una pasión incendie todo lo que está a su paso. Porque de seguir así nuestros cuerpos serán los próximos en no aguantar este desacato. ___

_**– Miku, esto no está bien. Tú te casarás y yo me iré lejos. Mi deber no es estar al lado de una mujer –**__ Musité, estando ambos en un jardín de mi residencia temporal en este precioso lugar. ___

_**– Yo no me quiero casar. Bien sabes que no lo amo, a pesar de ser tan guapo y educado, Kaito no es quien ocupa mi corazón –**__ Sus palabras eran desesperadas en un intento de no dejarme ir, de convencerme de que si quisiéramos nuestro amor no tendría fin. No habría nadie que se opusiera a esto, nadie…. ___

_En esos momentos mi mente quería que de mi boca salieran palabras, pero sólo se supo que Miku estaba sobre ella. Sus labios tiernos y porcelanos no dejaron espacio cuando nos besamos. Era mi obligación detenerlo, pero por el contrario, lo único que hicieron mis manos fue afianzarlo. La abracé fuertemente hacia mí. Envolví la frágil cintura, enlazo mi cuello para comparar mi altura y dejar que sea Dios en el cielo quien juzgue nuestra desobediencia. ___

_Cuando llegué a nuestro reino, me di cuenta de la diferencia de cuando partía de aquí hacía ya innumerables días. Recordé bajo la tarde en que el barco zarpó, cómo en mi rostro no había ninguna sonrisa, tan diferente decoro volvía. Ahora algo resplandeciente, alimentaba mis deseos de continuar con mi vida. Una promesa de volver a vernos, fue sellada en la tarde que nos besamos. En mi corazón no existía duda de que lo haría, de volver por ella antes que contrajera nupcias. ___

_Pero la ingenuidad de mi ser no tenía límites. Si yo pensaría que todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, no contaba con mi Hermana Rin. Después de meses de ausencia, esperaba yo que mi bella hermana me recibiera con alegría. Mi sorpresa fue encontrarla sin vida, pero no porque le haya sido arrebatada, era la expresión de su lloroso rostro lo que parecía doloroso. Sentada en su trono con una rosa amarilla clavándole las espinas en su carne tibia, la sangre goteaba a medida que seguía apretando con ira la pobre rosa no marchita. Caminé hasta ella y de un solo golpe me arrodillé ante su presencia. ___

_**– Rin, he vuelto hermana mía, para protegerte y seguir manteniendo tu sonrisa – **__Hablé en nuestro usual tono, pensando aliviar la razón de su extraño comportamiento. ___

_No hallé respuestas, salvo lágrimas cayendo en su vestido. __  
><em>_**– Mentiroso –**__ Es lo que contesta. ___

_**– ¿De qué hablas alteza mía? –**__ Pregunté desconcertado. ___

_**– Me jurabas amor y que sería yo la única en que pensarías, estoy decepcionada y abandonada por la causa de mi hermoso hermano, Len… ¿creerías que no lo sabía? He sido casi testigo de tu egoísmo, has estado en brazos de otra, mientras yo lloraba por tu demora. **__****_

_**– Rin –**__ Me puse en pie y caminé hasta ella, imito mi acto y nos encontramos como nunca habíamos estado. Discutiendo. ___

_**– La odio, Len –**__ Dice clavándose las espinas, mostrándome su herida __**– La odio con toda mi alma, si en verdad eres mi esclavo demuéstrame la devoción que sientes por mí, por tu princesa. La única que puede ser en quien piensas.**____****_

_**– ¿A quién odias? ¿De qué hablas mi hermosa Rin? – **__****_

_**– Odio a la mujer que amas, pero aún más odio que sea ella por quién sonrías. ¿Acaso no me decías que me amabas? –**____****_

_**– Pero ese amor… **__****_

_**– ¿Ese amor qué?**____****_

_**– No puedo atenderlo. No debo hacer lo que se me antoja sólo por seguir y satisfacer mis instintos. **__****_

_**– Entonces no te preocupes, porque he de ser yo quién dé rienda suelta a este amor. **__****_

_**– Pero… **__****_

_**– Soy la princesa Len, puedo hacer lo que quisiera y ahora lo único que se me antoja….eres tú. Porque eres mío. Porque así como tú, no te amo por tus virtudes y defectos, te amo porque eres mío, hermano. –**__ Alza una mano y acaricia mi mejilla con la palma que no estaba herida, dándome el tibio calor en medio de la desesperación __**– Responde a esto Len ¿me amas? –**____****_

_**– Sí, te amo Rin – **__****_

_**– Exijo una prueba de tu amor, si he de ser yo la única mujer en tu corazón ahora mismo vas y matas a la que me lo robó –**____****_

_**– Pero hermana… **__****_

_**– Si no lo haces, sabré que mientes y nunca en tu vida volverás a ver mi sonrisa. Quiero a esa mujer fuera de nuestras vidas, derrama su sangre y deja esta rosa como prueba de su existencia marchita.**___

_ Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar, __  
><em>_A esa niña no querías verla jamás, __  
><em>_Yo lo cumpliré y así tú descansarás, __  
><em>_Aún no entiendo porqué me siento tan mal. ___

_En efecto Miku, volví por ella como lo prometí. En menos de un día después de la orden de Rin, me encontraba llegando a mi propia agonía. Con el dolor que esto me suponía, clavé mi espada en el corazón que una vez me perteneció….por el amor de Rin y mantener su alegría, el precio de la mía era lo justo. Aunque con ello cobrara la vida de alguien que me había amado. ___

_Cuando mi espada atravesó su carne, en su rostro una sonrisa se dibujó, marcando la tristeza de un adiós, me dijo: ___

_**"Si he de vivir sin ti, de tu mano prefiero morir"**___

_Lágrimas que se confundían con el agua cayendo sobre mi cabello y sobre su fallecido cuerpo, sostengo su mano hasta el último momento. Aún está tibia….sus labios siguen rojos, me muero por besarla. Porque no habrá otra beso, otra caricia, otro recuerdo, porque éste será el último, el más triste, el más sangriento, nuestro último encuentro….el último. Eso es lo que me duele en el fondo de mi corazón. Después de hoy deberé olvidar su rostro, enterrarlo en mis memorias y no sacarlo jamás. Si por mí fuera ahora mismo mi vida quisiera terminar. Pero Rin me está esperando para comenzar una vida juntos y llena de su felicidad. ___

_ Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí, __  
><em>_El destino de los dos con la ira y corazón, __  
><em>_La merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor, __  
><em>_Tu sonrisa real volvió mi vida por fin brilló. ___

_Al regreso de nuestro jardín, lleno de flores que no tienen fin. Estábamos los dos de vuelta como el primer día antes de toda esta miseria mía. Sosteniendo su mano, revoloteando entre flores. Sus risas inundaban mis oídos y su belleza saturaba mis pupilas. A pesar de cargar con la muerte de la mujer que amé, estos momentos con Rin me recordaban que aún había motivos para vivir. ___

_El día es el testigo de nuestros corazones envueltos en jugo de flor, pero es la noche enemiga mía que se encarga de atravesar las tentaciones de un pobre y olvidado cuerpo sin corazón. Cuando mi amada Rin su torso desnuda como otra prueba de su ferviente amor, siento que la candela que una vez se apagó cobra fuerza enredándola entre mis brazos. ___

_**– Esto no está bien, somos hermanos –**__ Trato de hacerla entender. ___

_**– Somos uno solo, déjame ser tuya y dale a tu princesa el derecho de pertenecerle –**____****_

_**– Siempre te he pertenecido, bien que lo sabes – **__****_

_**– La materialización de tu amor es lo que exijo yo, somos un espejo distorsionándose en frente del otro. Si aún así te quieres ir ¿Qué dirás si te digo que siento temor de la oscuridad? Len nunca dejaría que los temores se aprovecharan de su dulce hermana.**____****_

_**– Si ésta es la única forma de calmarte, como tu sirviente me hago responsable. **__****_

_**– Suena como si no quisieras que sucediera, pero ambos ansiábamos el día en que nuestros cuerpos de fundieran.**___

_De sus labios no salió otra queja u reclamo, de ellos esperé un ola de besos y deseos mezclados con amor y pasión. Su cuerpo inexperto tanto como el mío temblaba en la oscuridad de un cuarto enorme, la única puerta bajo llave, y la única cama espera por los jovenes en busca de consumar su prohibido amor. ___

_Cuando llegamos a ella, el tiempo se detiene. Mi respiración quiere sincronizarse con la suya, los latidos de mi pecho se desbocan. Dos personas se besan, se abrazan. No se quién está encima del otr, sólo sé que mi cuerpo tiembla, las sábanas se arrugan bajo nuestro. Su saliva se disuelve, sus pechos suben y bajan, si hay un culpable soy yo… ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si fueran los testigos de mi pecado? Qué dirían ante tanto desacato… he consumado lo que tanto temía, he dejado que mi mente no reciba la pena de la culpa. Me limito a pensar, a sentir… ___

_No sé nada. Sólo la oigo gemir, me dejo guiar por ello y permito que de mí salga todo lo que la haga feliz. A partir de ahora nada seré como antes, sólo sé que nada será igual. ___

_¿Qué pasa cuando crees que la felicidad es alcanzada? Sólo temes a que te sea arrebatada. Yo no pensaba en consecuencias de nada cuando miraba a mi hermana sonreír bajo las sábanas, después de nuestra noche desbocada. Sus ojos como los míos, reflejan la alegría de los días de infancia perdidos por la ambición, ambición que sería la aliada del final del destino de ambos. ___

_ Algún día este país justicia tomará, __  
><em>_Y el enfado de la gente no se evitará, __  
><em>_Si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá, __  
><em>_No debes preocupar la culpa mía será. ___

_Creí que todo serían risas y cantar, noches de desmedida pasión, pero los sonidos de gritos y el olor a guerra inundó mis oídos y nariz: estaba ante el principio de fin. La gente corría por todo el palacio, mi hermana entre sábanas asustada se levanta y una muchedumbre ataca. Lanzas, fuego y palabras de odio y muerte se nos reciben en esta madrugada de sangre y desolación. Las antorchas de guerreros, las cascos de caballos, la marcha de la muerte empieza buscando a la responsable de tanta tiranía. ___

_Todos aclaman a la princesa, no por generosa y piadosa mujer benevolente, exigen la muerte y ejecución de la soberana de mi corazón. Miro a la multitud desde la seguridad del palacio, mientras Rin asustada busca sus ropas, en mi distancia encuentro un rostro que ya había visto antes. El Principe Shion Kaito encabeza y lidera la guerra. Su rostro lleno de ira pide a gritos la cabeza de mi princesa. ___

_**– ¿Qué sucede Len? –**__ Llora desconsolada. ___

_**– Nada… todo estará bien –**__ Busco consolarla en medio de la barricada, la abrazo fuertemente, debo pensar en cómo sacarla con vida de quienes buscan quitársela. ___

_**– No quiero… no quiero ser ejecutada –**__ Llora amargamente temblando entre mis brazos, así como hacía unas horas lo estaba pero en la cama __**– ¡No quiero morir Len! no quiero –**__ Gritaba mientras oía cómo derribaban la puerta, el fin se acerca. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y busco las palabras que deseen consolar a su pobre corazón de niña. ___

_La seguridad del castillo no durará mucho, nadie supo en cómo ésta romántica madrugada acabaría de la forma más inesperada, el sol comienza a salir… de lo único que estoy seguro de ello, es que será mi primer y último amanecer al lado de mi amada. La tomo fuerte de los brazos, la miro directo a los ojos y sonrío lo mejor que puedo. ___

_ Apresúrate mi ropa te quedará, __  
><em>_Tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás, __  
><em>_Todo estará bien tú y yo somos similar, __  
><em>_Nada me pasará ya no debes de llorar. ___

_**– Te prometo que vivirás, mi princesa, nunca olvides yo te voy a cuidar. Nada te pasará mientras yo aún pueda respirar. Mi amada Rin debes huir y no pensar en nadie más, cuando las campanas del amanecer suenen de este lugar fuera debes estar. **__****_

_**– ¿Len? –**__ Sus lágrimas ruedan, tal vez comprenda lo que quiero decirle. ___

_**-Perdóname hermana, porque no podré amanecer contigo de nuevo...**___

_Respiro hondo y tiro mis ropas a sus manos, beso sus labios como si fuera la primera porque será la última. La miro directamente a sus ojos. No puedo llorar, no ahora… no porque no quiero que se lleve esa imagen de mí. Esta última imagen siempre será del Len que tanto la ama, no de un niño que busca escapar ante la adversidad. ___

_ Mi querida princesa tomaré tu lugar, __  
><em>_El destino decidió no debemos continuar, __  
><em>_Si tú fuiste malvada problemas no habrá, __  
><em>_Tu sangre en mí estará y el tirano morirá. ___

_Escuchaba sus llantos, sus manos deteniéndome, jalando desde las ropas que antes llevaba puestas. Ahora es ella libre, yo enfrentaré cualquier pecado que haya cometido mi hermosa hermana. No permitiré que la toquen aunque sea por mi bien. La miré una última vez, y sonrío… lo único que lamento es que no podré llevarme esa sonrisa porque ahora llora. Quisiera por lo menos admirarla una vez más, pero tiempo no hay y debe escapar antes que la gente descubra el plan. ___

_**– Adiós –**__ Susurro emprendiendo marcha a lo que el destino traerá, la dejo arrodillada con mis ropas a medio taparle. Ella sabe a dónde ir, por dónde debe salir. Lastimosamente no puedo hacer más por ella, debo enfrentarlo antes que cualquiera note nuestra partida. ___

_**– ¡LEEEEEN! ¡NOOOO! –**__ En medio de sangre y gritos, ya no miré hacia atrás. ___

_ Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar, __  
><em>_Existió un reino de una mala humanidad, __  
><em>_En esa tierra sólo podía gobernar, __  
><em>_La querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana. ___

_Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los dos, __  
><em>_Contigo a mi lado siempre caminaré, __  
><em>_Nunca olvides que yo siempre te cuidaré, __  
><em>_Y verte sonreír siempre desearé. ___

_No quisiera que esto hubiera terminado jamás. El bello romance que ahora debe finalizar en medio de una ferviente multitud, con un verdugo así como lo he sido yo, he de finalizar mi trabajo junto con la vida que lleve. Lastimosamente esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, pero si he de morir por mi hermana, una sonrisa se dibujará en mis labios hasta que mi sangre salga derramada. Un Ministro aquél reino en que fui criminal, anuncia los crímenes de los que se acusa a esta tirana princesa. ___

_ Mi querida princesa yo siempre estaré aquí, __  
><em>_Tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón, __  
><em>_Vine al mundo para darte total protección, __  
><em>_Mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo. ___

_Mi dulce hermana, quiero que sepas que siempre velaré por tu bienestar. Eres la causa y motivo de mi vida .Sé que hice lo honesto, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no estar contigo en este instante. Eres mi princesa de los cuentos, nunca olvides que tuviste una hermana que te amó en todo momento, espero ansiosamente nuestro proximo encuentro. ___

_Eso era lo que yo pensaba, estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, cuando el rugir de varios cañones se escucharon, causando el silencio absoluto de la multitud, los piratas atacaban el reino de amarillo una vez más, pero ya no había tropas, no había rastro de la marina ni de nada, el reino había llegado a su fin, pero no lo iba a permitir… FIN!_


	2. Cronica de un sirviente II

_Otro día como todos los demás, yo debía estar de íe temprano, perfectamente arreglado y realizando todos los deberes, además de ayudar a mi hermanita con su vestido del día, pero después de pasar un día en su lugar, yo estaba satisfecho siendo un sirviente para ella, ayudándola, protegiéndola y sirviéndole, pero sin perderle el dulce amor de que era mi hermana menor. _

_Yo todos los días, al aterdecer, me fugaba de mi casa, con un papel dentro de una botella de cristal, y me iba al puerto para lanzar esa botella al mar, era una costumbre, por una leyenda, una leyenda que decía "lanza tu deseo al mar con tu fé y esperanza y algún día este se hara realidad", y eso era lo que yo hacía todos los días sin faltar. _

_Pero un día, mi hermanita me descubrió cuando iba saliendo, y haciendo pucheros me ordenó el permiso para acompañarme al mar, yo solo sonreí tímidamente y le dije que si, solo que iríamos a pie y que desde la casa hasta la costa eran más o menos veinte minutos caminando, ella se quedó pensando un poco y entró corriendo a la casa, pidiéndome que la esperara, yo asentí y me quedé cerca de la reja que protegía a la mansión. _

_A los pocos minutos, ella bajó con un sencillo pero lindo vestido blanco, haciendo juego con un sombrero de paja para cubrir su fina piel de los rayos solares, sonriente tomó mi mano e indicó que nos fueramos, devolví la sonrisa y ambos empezamos a caminar hacía el puerto, mientras platicábamos de algunas pocas cosas, como nuestros sueños, anhelos y fantasias como "yo dominare al mundo" o "me construiré una casa de chocolate puro" y cosas por el estilo, típico de nosotros que nos gustaba jugar. _

_Al llegar a la costa, tuve que quitarme mi gabardina amarilla para que no se mojara con el agua del mar, acto seguido me quité las botas y subí un poco mis pantalones para que no se mojaran mucho, Rin asustada y sorprendida me tomó del brazo, ella sabía que no podía nadar por la fruta del diablo. _

_**-¡Len, no!, ¡Recuerda que tu no puedes nadar!-**__Exclamó asustada, y forzándome del brazo para que no me moviera, yo solo reí un poco y le dí unas palmaditas en la cabeza. _

_**-Tranquila Rin, yo se que no puedo nadar, y no lo voy a intentar, yo no estoy loco, solo me acercaré un poco a la orilla para dejar esto.-**__Expliqué mostrándole la pequeña botella de cristal.__**-¿Acaso no conoces la leyenda?-**__Pregunté. _

_**-No, cuéntamela Len-**__Me suplicó, mientras ella se sentaba en una piedra un poco grande y plana, se cruzó de piernas y me miró atenta, escuchando lo que yo decía. _

_**-Es bastante simple hermanita, cuenta la leyenda que, si tienes fé y esperanza, lances tu deseo al mar, en una nota dentro de una pequeña botella de cristal, es por eso que siempre desaparezco a estas horas, yo incansablemente siempre vengo a dejar mi deseo al mar, y parece que el mar es como una madre cariñosa, cumplé mi capricho siempre.-**__Dije convencido. _

_**-¿Y cuál es tu deseo, Len?-**__Preguntó intrigada Rin. _

_**-Mi deseo es que la señorita Rin tenga pechos grandes.-**__Dije bromeando y riéndome un poco. _

_Rin se escandalizó y soltó un pequeño grito, el rubor se hizo presente en su rostro, además con sus manos cubrió un poco sus pechos, y empezó a llamarme depravado y cosas por el estilo, yo solo reí divertido pero sin perder la postura, si la había asustado, tras una ultima pequeña risa le indiqué que guardara silencio con mi dedo índice y le guiñe el ojo. _

_**-Es broma hermanita, mi verdadero deseo es verte sonreir todos los días, que tu seas feliz es mi felicidad y mi deseo que me es cumplido día a día.-**__Expliqué. _

_Ella se quedó pensando unos momentos y sonrió como enternecida, me acerqué al mar, la fría agua salada tocó mis pies, pero se sentía refrescante, me agaché un poco y dejé la botella en el mar, las olas poco a poco se llevaron la botella con mi deseo adentro, me dí vuelta pero fui sorprendido, pues Rin se abalanzó hacía mi en un abrazo. _

_**-Si quieres que yo sea feliz, solo quedate junto a mí Len, tu eres la razón por la que yo sonrió todos los días.-**__Dijo ella. _

_Yo quedé sorprendido por unos momentos, pero sonreí y abracé a Rin, a pesar de que ella era una persona fría y déspota con los demás, conmigo era muy amable, comprensiva y dulce, por una parte eso me gustaba, pero por otra no, pues así solo se haría de enemigos, de los cuales yo la tendría que defender. _

_**-¿Rin, deseas intentar esto?-**__Sugerí refiriéndome al deseo. _

_**-¡No necesito intentar algo tan trivial como eso!-**__Dijo algo egoísta__**-Además, todos mis deseos serán cumplidos por ti, ¿no es así Len?**__Dijo eso ultimo dulcemente, me quedé estatico un segundo y después sonreí asintiendo a sus palabras._


End file.
